


Dockside

by Apfelessig



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apfelessig/pseuds/Apfelessig
Summary: A slow evening in Setauket brings out the real questions.
Kudos: 9





	Dockside

It's an overcast evening. The water is a mirror-finish version of the steel grey sky. On the weathered dock, the four of them sit, dangling their feet above the water.

"What's the group name for squirrels?" Caleb asks suddenly.

Ben, accustomed to these non sequiturs, merely sighs and it's Abe who follows up.

"What?"

"You know," Caleb says, and when it's clear no one does, he goes on, "like a murder of crows. Congress of owls—"

"Parliament," Ben corrects.

"That one."

Anna watches a squirrel scamper down a tree and encounter one of its own.

"Is it a neurosis?" she deadpans, as the squirrels chase each other into the neighbouring oak boughs. "A neurosis of squirrels?"

Abe has already pulled out his phone.

"The collective noun for a group of squirrels," he declares, "is—oh, there's two. If it's a family unit, it's a dray. Otherwise it's a scurry."

"A scurry of squirrels," Ben muses. The alliteration has a nice ring to it.

"So what're we then?" Caleb asks. "Eh? A scurry or a dray?"

"Why are we squirrels?" Abe asks, confused.

"You're a scurry," Anna scoffs. "I'm in a cast with Mary."

Caleb leans forward. "A cast, what's that?"

"Hawks."

No one sees fit to argue with that.

"I'll be in a dray with you," Abe offers.

"Ah, see? And I'll take you up on that, Woody." They clap hands. "Whaddya say, Ben? Join our dray."

"You're neurotic enough," Anna points out, watching the two squirrels hurl insults from opposite ends of their tree.

Ben shakes his head. "I'm already regretting just being your roommate."

"Ah, Ben, you're no fun," Abe laments. He stretches out on the dock. Caleb lazily flicks a pebble into the water.

"Alright, fine," Ben says, after a moment's quiet. "But I get first dibs on the acorn hoard."

"Never," Caleb assures him.

**Author's Note:**

> Now you know.


End file.
